<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wink by Goombario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826733">The Wink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario'>Goombario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man has arrived on Ripple Star and is almost instantly ushered away to a private spot with the queen. She gives a really, really good blowjob.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queen Ripple/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on an animation by MadClown244. The story's version of the queen is from the "bad" ending of Kirby 64.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't intend for this to be happening to me, but I wouldn't dream of stopping it. I never thought that I'd have arrived on a planet only for the queen of its people to lead me to an empty path and start giving me the best blowjob I had ever experienced in my entire life--that wasn't many, mind, but this blew the rest of them out of the water. This fairy's deep, purple eyes looked up at me as she bobbed her head back and forth on my cock, giving me a wink when she caught my stare. Four freckles dotted each of her cheeks. She looked far too pure and innocent to be giving me such incredible head.</p><p>My pants and boxers were completely off my body, tossed aside into a messy-looking pile. The bright sun shone off the fairy's glasses whenever her head pushed closer to my stomach, giving her a mysterious look just before she pulled back and showed me those purple eyes once more; they were beginning to look more dark than just deep and beautiful. I wanted to rub my eyes--I could've sworn that a black aura surrounded her when she winked at me, but I didn't want to do anything to interrupt the amazing sensation running through my body.</p><p>Her pigtails, tied at the end by red ribbons, moved along with her head as if gravity didn't affect them. The golden crown that perched atop her head stayed perfectly in place as well; magic? I have no idea, don't care. I don't know why my eyes are focusing on random things when I could just be relaxing and enjoying the warm mouth wrapped around my dick. I looked down once more when I felt something new touch me: the queen's oversized sleeves, white with round stripes of pink around the ends. I could feel her hands pressing against my thighs through them, but they, along with her arms, were hidden completely from view. I have no idea why she's wearing what looks like a pajama shirt that's three times too big for her. </p><p>It was a shame, too; thanks to the size of her clothes, I couldn't get a look at the size of her tits. Oh well. I wanted to reach down and grab her hair--thanks to her crown looking more like a crown's outline, I'd be able to see myself doing it. Those eyes drew me away from doing so, though; something in me knew that if I touched her, I would probably regret it. I could feel my orgasm quickly building; just thinking about that wink she gave me while not slowing down her pace at all was going to drive me over the edge. Even if her pursed lips and sliding tongue were taking me to heaven, that sexy, seductive wink overpowered them both.</p><p>Of course, her rapidly-bobbing head was going to cause the orgasm, sure, but the wink helped. My hips started to buck and I felt my toes curl as I quickly reached my limit. As if she could tell, the queen pushed her head down and took all of my cock into her mouth, beginning to roughly suck on it and look into my eyes. For an instant, that dark purple changed to more of a bright, innocent-looking lighter purple and her eyes widened at the sight of me. However, she was quick to change back and I could see a smirk come across her lips--on whatever of her mouth wasn't full of my cock, anyway.</p><p>With one last lick down the underside of my cock, I started to cum. I moaned loudly as my load started to gush inside her mouth. I could hear her gulping it down, not missing a single drop as she milked me dry. I still have no clue why she pushed me down and sucked my cock without even waiting for so much as a nod, but she didn't seem to care what my opinion was on the matter. She pushed closer to me, and I could feel her small nose pushing against my body as she eagerly swallowed all of my cum. When she pulled away, she licked her lips and kept that wicked expression on her face.</p><p>Neither of us spoke a word. The smirk crossing her lips and the look in her eyes made me think that she believed she had just done something evil and loved herself for it. She opened her mouth slightly and stuck out her tongue to show me it was clean; she had indeed gulped down every drop. I turned to find my pants, grabbing them before turning back to face her; she was gone. I really wanted to ask if I could fuck her next, but whatever. It's not like I'll be leaving this 'fairy planet' anytime soon.</p><p>I still need to figure out which one of them ordered this pizza I'm delivering.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>